


To Build a Home

by oceansapart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansapart/pseuds/oceansapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be seen as stupid to have wasted all those years avoiding what the other meant, but what are 12 years when there's a whole life ahead to look forward too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated bday gift to the lovely, amazing Lamia. Happy birthday bb! and thanks for being my fic prompter/enabler ♥

 

 

She thinks how silly it was to have guarded her heart for all those years, to have neglected what the mirror was saying, it was just a matter of time until something happened that would let them drop their walls for just a second. And she knows now, that it would only take that second to open up a world of possibilities, to unwind years of pent up feelings and secrets held carefully. That second would become minutes of quiet words and looks that they would try to be swiped under the rug just shortly after. Because after more than a decade of denying moments, of a partnership that could have conquered the world, of companionship, it only took an unfortunate chain of events to lead them to where they are now.

It’s silly, if she thinks about it, that all the happy moments were ignored, and only in distress they finally acknowledge what they have meant to each other, more than partners, more than companions, _just more._

She has finally taken a moment to look at herself in the mirror. And the word silly keeps being repeated in her head like a mantra. When he knocks at her door, she answers behind it, it’s bad luck to see the bride to be in her wedding dress, even if she hasn’t decided which one to wear yet. It’s silly because she’s not sure she’ll wear the one she has on, it’s silly because she hasn’t seen him in a week and she misses him, even more than cream on her coffee (stupid wedding diet) It really is silly because she opens the door, and she can’t believe they have denied themselves so many years of simple happiness because of fears of what would happen if they gave in. And foremost it’s really, really fucking silly to be thinking about wasted years when they have their whole future ahead of them.

She opens the door and she looks almost sheepish, she says his name in that unique way they do now when they're alone, sultry and happy, and he isn’t smiling, he’s beaming, doesn't even make the time to say her name before his arms are around her middle and he's kissing her. This kiss is a new kind of kiss, she makes a mental note, adds it to the little box in her head of Harvey tells. After a week of missing each other their kiss is frantic, almost like the first one but not entirely because they know their paces and what buttons to push to make the other come undone. His hands fly to the zipper on the back of the dress, it’s a complicated dress to pull off, and he makes a chaste sound and a comment about not liking this one, she looks amazing but it’s too difficult to undress her and he won’t be patient on their wedding night. She laughs, and his hands fussing over the dress, doesn’t help to make her be efficient and actually help him. In the end she does and they stumble into her room with such need she’s too busy and turned on to remember or compartmentalize things about their behavior. Always trying to learn new things about him. She just feels for a little while, and lets herself go, she trusts him completely. 

_There are no more walls or lines between them, they  have erased them, destroyed whatever kept them apart, and now they're building something new._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He thinks how silly it was to have guarded his heart from her all those years when it was always about her. He couldn’t live without her so he chose to have her in any way he could.

Everything changed when she stepped into his life, some things started to have meaning again, but it was easier to deny that meaning that face the truth. It was silly because now, looking back, everything was leading them to this moment, of pure bliss, it was obvious that she has always been his only choice. _His only chance at happiness._

He's standing near the band, just appreciating the moment (and maybe catching his breath before mingling with his guests again) he sees her walking towards him intently, avoiding the crowd, she doesn't need to talk to anyone but him right now. When she's close enough he grabs her hands and brings her closer. She kisses his cheek, affectionately, whispers where did he get lost in thought and he replies with a smirk, these times it only takes one look to know what the other is thinking. Is not that they didn’t do this mind reading thing before, but once they were in sync, it’s dangerous how well they can communicate.

She brings her body even closer, his hand playing with the back of her wedding gown, almost as if he’s counting the buttons that go down her back up to the skirt.

‘You really like to make things difficult for me, don’t you?’ She looks at him, her devilish eyes betraying the mock innocence face she’s trying to pull.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’

‘The dress, Donna, so, many, buttons’ he makes her twirl and brings her back to him, swaying to the music, looking only at each other, sparkly eyes and smiles and example of what happiness looks like.

Her hand on his chest travels up to his shirt collar. ‘How much more time do we have to wait to go back to our room?’ his head tilts to a side, his side eyes wrinkles noticeable because of all the smiling.

‘Anxious?’ She kisses him then, quickly, sure that if she starts something they'll have to find a broom closet or something to hide. Why did she chose to wear this dress, she thinks, but when she sees his pupils dilating just because of a quick peck on the lips, and the way he's been watching her since she walked down the aisle, she remembers.

‘It’s the bowtie’ She replies in mocked indignation

‘Have you been watching Dr. Who again?’

‘I’d make a mean companion, don’t judge’

He grins ‘I can picture you more like the Dr than a companion to be honest’

She smiles even brighter, the song coming to an end and grabs his hand leading him out of the dance floor, finds a secure place to kiss him properly, broom closets be damned. She's sure they're out of sight of their young nieces and nephews’ privy eyes. Donna jokes about him being her partner then, her Rose or Donna, he smiles through the kiss and makes a mental note to find a special blu-ray edition to give it to her.

Before the kiss becomes more heated he reminds her that there’s cake to be cut, and guests to talk too, and she can't believe he's the one to interrupt their improvised make out session. 

'Fine' almost childish she walks back to the party swagging her hips with intensity, the v-cut of the dress on her back driving him insane as he watches her go. He needs some time to recover

 

* * *

 

 

Donna's standing by the window in their room, the moon shinning bringing out the little pearls in her wedding gown. She turns around and gives him a glass of scotch, notices him scanning the champagne getting warm.

'I think this is more us' she says while clicking her own glass with his.

'Do we need to make another toast?' She grabs his glass before he has time to drink it, setting it down on the table besides her, her own following shortly after taking a sip. He's looking at her amused, puts back a lose lock behind her ear and his eyes narrow, he turns around seemingly looking for someone. Donna's looking at him curiously.

'Nora' she gets what he's doing immediately

'What's the matter Dear?' Unlike Nick and Nora who touch very little (mostly due to Hays Code and that era in Hollywood) most important unlike them a year ago, he grabs her waist and brings her closer, always staying in character.

'It's true' he says, his mouth dangerously close to hers

'What is it true my dear?' Her eyes focusing on his mouth

'Pinch me' she kisses him instead, whispering Nora's why against his mouth.

'It is true, we're alone' He whispers between kisses, no space between their bodies, his hands behind her back unbuttoning her dress. Her hands leave his chest, breaking the kiss she gets free from his embrace. She grabs his forearms, and whispers in his ear after kissing his neck (That place she knows he loves) 'There's a secret zipper on the side dear' 

She's a teaser but definitely not evil, the dress falls down to the floor easily and his mouth is instantly on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her breasts. Her back is against the cold window and the contrast with the warmness of his mouth is titillating, Donna makes him come back up, her lips on his again, her hands on his vest. 'You have too many clothes on' he helps her, bringing her back to him, walking towards the room, a trail of clothes following them to the bed. For a short moment he thinks they're such a cliche, their story made of small moments displaying what they meant to each other to anyone looking from afar, except for themselves. From best friends to lovers, partners in everything.

His bow tie is the last thing to go and he makes a joke continuing their conversation from before. She straddles him in bed, laughing wholeheartedly, and he realizes they're nothing like a cliche, their story seeming common to other people but completely extraordinary to them, he might have skipped the romance novels he knows she likes, but he doesn't know if there are words, fiction or not, that can describe the arousing contentment he's feeling right in that moment. His hands grasping her hips while she moves against his crotch, her breasts flushing against his chest. They made a rule of no touching for such a long time, that every time he has the chance to be like this with her, pleasure erupts from every inch of his body.

In one swift motion he turns them around, her giggle swallowed by a sweet moan when his mouth circles a nipple, her left hand musing his hair, the right one gripping the sheet as he goes down, and it isn't like this is the first time he's doing this, but after 12 years he never forgot where and how she liked to be touched, and he'd learned new spots since they got together, she hates him and loves him at the same time, making her come undone seeming to be his favorite way to pass the time.

She was never the one to beg but she needs him inside, he complies, like he always does, he never was able to say no to her, and he's not about to during sex. They rock together until the pace gets more urgent, and then slows again. If she could form a coherent thought in that moment, she would surely compare it to their relationship, how easy and quick was everything at first, and how it painfully slowed after, always there for the other but not quite until there was no other option to find some sort of closure together, a resolution and start over again. 

She's too busy though, satisfaction travelling all through her body, serenity settling in when she feels him kissing her shoulder, panting besides her. She turns around, looks at him.

'I love you' yeah, ok, sometimes he's a bit cliche because he'll never get tired of her saying it. He pushes himself up with the arm he was using as a pillow.

'I love you too Ms Specter' Harvey kisses her mouth, her cheek, her nose. She scrunches her face after the last kiss.

'Nope, not taking your name'

'I can't even convince you after mind blowing sex? Wow, I must be losing my touch' he's mock offended and she laughs it off

'You can try again, maybe' shrugging and grinning at him, she moves so she's mimicking his position, kisses his smirk away, and tucks against his side.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Every day with him is a new start, a new beginning, and is not only because he makes her life easier, or viceversa, is because they make each other's life interesting, having finally found their perfect match. They might have lost 12 years of having this, and it is stupid, but there are still, more or less, 40 years to go, and that's enough, moments like this, content and close together, is what counts, the world could end tomorrow, and it wouldn't matter. They have each other._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little fun making them quote the thin man series, I'm sorry for the lame attempt at writing smut but overall I hope you all enjoyed this sickening sweet fluff of a fic.


End file.
